


what you want

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome, kuro pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Due to the nature of his existence, Kuro wasn’t ever asked what he wanted. He was made to follow orders. To be the Champion that Shiro hadn’t been. As such, when Keith asked him, “Is there anything you want to try?” Kuro wasn’t sure what to say.





	what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm lost in faith (oh how true it is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677964) by [ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight). 



> Day 6: dark shiro or galra keith. I opted for dark shiro/kuro and wrote the spitroasting continuation i promised @unoffangirls i’d write lmao. The fic which inspired this is linked too somewhere... here /points up points down idk/

Due to the nature of his existence, Kuro wasn’t ever asked what he wanted. He was made to follow orders. To be the Champion that Shiro hadn’t been. While he’d been given the limited amount of freedom to do what he wants, he’d still be working towards the fulfillment of his orders.  _Vrepit sa_ and all that.

 

As such, when Keith asked him, “Is there anything you want to try?” Kuro wasn’t sure what to say. He lay there in their bed, golden eyes blinking slowly at the red paladin, distantly aware of the way Shiro had propped himself up on an arm behind him. Placidly observing, waiting for Kuro's response along with Keith.

 

Whatever face he’d made twisted Keith’s expression into something pained but understanding. “Think about it,” Keith told him, stroking his hand down Kuro’s metal arm, linking their fingers together.

 

So he did.

 

As he trained with the others, fought the Gladiator, ate his meals, Kuro pondered over what he wanted. He'd wanted freedom from Haggar and gotten it. He'd wanted to fight against Zarkon and been given that chance. He’d wanted the red paladin and gotten him, with the added caveat of his twin. And he was more than satisfied with their arrangement. 

 

Kuro enjoyed the way things were. He liked watching them start, he like it even more when he was the one sweetly fucking the red paladin open as Shiro watched. He enjoyed waking up and seeing his twin slowly riding Keith’s cock, sighing and moaning with every up thrust. 

 

His favorite mornings were when him and Shiro would wake up first and get their mouths on Keith’s dick, sucking on the hardening flesh until the red paladin was awake. And Kuro absolutely  _loved it_  when Keith would drag him up for a filthy, come-slick kiss at the end.

 

He had everything he wanted and then some. Which made answering Keith’s question all the harder. 

 

Until a few days later when they were in bed and he had Keith writhing in his lap. Body arched as he pulled his shirt off, shaking as Shiro pumping four fingers in him. There two were instances in which the red paladin looked most beautiful to Kuro: in the heat of battle with blood on his bayard and a battle cry on his lips, and in bed in between his two lovers, begging for more.

 

“Wait,” Kuro said, pressing his clawed hand against the red paladin’s chest. Thanks to druid magic and tech, he could pick up the human’s racing heartbeat. It made a thrill go through him, knowing that he was one of the two people responsible for making this man come so undone.

 

Keith’s chest rose and fell, body relaxed completely as Kuro’s clawed hand dragged down his skin. He stared at the pink lines his fingers left in their wake before glancing up at Keith, “I want to see him fuck you.”

 

Heat flared in Keith’s dark eyes, the tiniest of smirks pulling his lips up. A few strands of hair stuck to his cheek when he turned his face towards Shiro and said, “You heard him.”

 

With a quiet laugh, his twin cupped the back of Keith’s skull to pull him into a chaste kiss. It lasted a bare second before Shiro asked him, “How should I fuck him?”

 

Kuro’s eyes dragged over Keith’s body, lazy and contemplative. His smirk showed off his fangs when he saw the way his silence made Keith’s dick twitch with anticipation. His hands kneaded Keith’s thighs, human hand sliding back to test how slick and loose his hole was.

 

As he pushed one finger in, Keith let out a thready sigh and rocked back into the digit. “Greedy,” Kuro purred. “Always so greedy for us.” Keith’s body leaned back against Shiro’s chest, hips lowering to drag his dick against Kuro’s stomach. 

 

Looking over at his human counterpart, Kuro said, “On his hands and knees.”

 

Shiro raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He didn’t need too. Kuro knew what he was probably thinking. They’d done this before, with Shiro fucking Keith on his hands knees until his limbs gave out and all he could do was let Shiro, and then Kuro, use him. 

 

But this time, rather than sitting back and watching, Kuro was going to participate as well. And not just by taking over Shiro’s place and fucking a second load into Keith. 

 

Kuro stayed on the bed, helping and holding Keith in position as Shiro teasingly rubbed his dick against his hole. “Fuck me already!” the red paladin snarled, desperately and eagerly pushing back against Shiro.

 

“You heard him,” Kuro barked out a laugh. “Fuck him.”

 

His cool hand cupped Keith’s cheek, stroked the blush spreading from ear to ear as Shiro pushed his way in. Kuro observed the way Keith bite his lips to hold a moan in, noted the flutter of his lashes when was Shiro’s balls deep in him. 

 

“You like that don’t you? How thick he feels when he’s all the way in?” Kuro asked in a low voice. Keith’s blush deepened as his eyes flew up to meet his. Embarrassment and desire warred for a moment because despite  _all_  the things they’ve done, dirty talk still made the red paladin shy. 

 

It shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

 

“Bet you’re wondering why I want you like this, on your hands and knees. Being fucked like you're being used.” He pressed his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip, stroked the plump flesh before feeding the human the digit. Keith immediately latched on, sucking on it messily as Shiro began to move. 

 

His tongue was hot against his thumb. Kuro was constantly amazed by  _how_  hot Keith was. He wondered if it was because Keith is the red paladin or if he was just… if it was a quality unique to Keith.

 

Shiro, who was starting to pick up the pace. He had got a firm hold on Keith’s hips, keeping him steady as he thrust into him. Keith’s mouth went slack, hot puffs of breath falling over Kuro’s palm as he moaned. 

 

“That’s it. Let go. Just enjoy it,” Kuro used his thumb to force Keith’s mouth further open. Twisted his wrist and fed Keith one finger and then two. It was a pretty sight seeing Keith’s attention divided between the dick filling him up and the fingers demanding more suction.

 

He waited until Keith’s body was shaking and his noises had turned needy, hands fisted in the sheets.

 

Kuro pulled his fingers back, rubbed the wet tips against Keith’s lips and asked, “Want more?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed out, whining when Shiro began to jack hammer into him. “Oh  _shit_! Yes, yes,  _yes_!”

 

Raising himself on his knees, Kuro used two fingers to raise Keith’s head up before tapping his hard member against the red paladin’s slack mouth, “Suck me off. That’s it, baby. That’s it. Taking it all.”

 

He found his breath catching at the almost delicate way Keith’s lips kissed his slit before taking the tip in. Kuro struggled to keep his breath steady at the first suckle, and gave up as Keith began to take him in. Centimeter by careful centimeter. He cursed aloud when all of him was in Keith and the man sucked in a hard breath.

 

Kuro was barely aware of the way Shiro had slowed his pace down to nothing, watching the hungry way Keith latched onto Kuro’s dick. His own attention was utterly and completely caught by the way Keith moaned against his foreskin, sloppily kissed the vein running his dick, lapped up his salty pre-come.

 

It was only when Keith pulled away and whined, “Shiro, don’t stop.” that Kuro realized that his twin had stopped moving all together.

 

Shiro was looking at him, gray eyes piercing when he asked, “What do you want?”

 

This time, Kuro had his answer.

 

“Fuck his ass while I fuck his mouth. We’re going to fill both his holes.” His words caused Keith to visibly shiver. Kuro’s voice was filled with smug delight when he asked, “You want that too, don’t you, baby?”

 

Keith moaned, tears in the corner of his pretty eyes as he moved to take one of Kuro’s heavy balls into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, thrusting lightly forward as Shiro began to move as well. 

 

It didn’t take much for Keith’s focus to crack. As soon as his lips let go of his sac, Kuro was taking himself in hand and directing his cock into Keith’s slack mouth. With one hand on his dick and the other behind Keith’s head, he began to fuck the paladin’s mouth while Shiro fucked his hole.

 

Keith allowed himself to be used, rocking back and forth between the two dicks while moaning wantonly. Kuro panted, clawed hand curling in soft, dark hair and gently tugging in a way he knew Keith liked. Every hard thrust made Keith whimper against Kuro’s dick. 

 

While Shiro was fucking him like a desperate man, Kuro took his sweet time. Each thrust was languid, dragging against Keith’s tongue lazily and easily. Every other thrust he’d pull Keith’s mouth all the way down, groaning throatily at how good Shiro and his garbled names felt against his dick.

 

Kuro had to bite down on his lips to hold back a more embarrassing noise when Keith went down on his cock of his own accord as Shiro began to thrust rapidly into him. He could only close his eyes and rock into Keith’s mouth with shallow thrusts, focused on how tight and  _hot_  Keith felt around him. See Keith in his minds eye with every wet smacking sound, see his slick pink hole being stretched wide open.

 

He was the first to come, bending forward over Keith’s back with a choked groan. Kuro hide another noise against Keith’s shoulder blade when he felt the paladin lapping at his crown, messily begging for more. He felt the trembling sensations run through Keith’s body, heard Shiro’s loud groan, and pulled back to watch them both come.

 

Shiro’s face was contorted in pleasure, panting harshly as he came inside Keith. Who had dropped to his elbows, hiding his face from both of them as he moaned, “ _Fuuuck_!” into the sweaty-soaked sheets. Dick wet and softening, Kuro took Keith’s wet chin in hand and made him look up.

 

He had to correct his earlier statement. There was a third look wherein Keith looked pretty. It was this; after he’d come and his face was a come-slick mess. Kuro smeared more of his released into Keith’s lips, capturing the drops that threatened to drop onto the sheets and fed them to the paladin.

 

It was hard to catch his breath when the sight of Keith sucking his fingers clean stole it away. “That’s it, kitten,” he praised softly, scissoring his fingers against Keith’s tongue. “Take it all in.”


End file.
